This disclosure relates to configuring terminal devices in, for example, an access control system or an elevator system.
Electronic systems in buildings or at other locations often comprise multiple electronic devices that are connected by a network. In at least some cases, one or more of these devices is configured by inputting configuration information for that particular device. However, configuring the devices can be time-consuming and error-prone.
WO2013012409A1 describes a system for controlling the appearance of an elevator passenger interface device. A user can configure an appearance file, which is then used to provide an image file to the passenger interface device. A plurality of passenger interface devices can be configured over a network using a server.
US20060265386A1 describes a method for configuring a thin client connected to a communications network. The thin client sends a request for configuration information to a configuration server. The request for configuration information includes information on the thin client. The configuration server generates a configuration file containing configuration information based on the received thin client information. The configuration file is then sent by the configuration server to the thin client, which uses the configuration file for configuration.
Further options for configuring electronic devices could be advantageous. This is addressed by at least some of the embodiments covered by the claims.